1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video disk recorder and, more particularly, to a video disk recorder for selectively recording only desired scenes while a relay video image is being displayed for the purpose of confirmation.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in television news programs of the day's sports events, certain important scenes are replayed as a highlight scene. It is impossible to forecast the time when such an important scene will occur in the relay broadcast of a baseball or the like. To replay such a scene, therefore, an editing work is performed such that the recording operation of such relay video images is continued from the beginning to the end and all of the game contents are recorded to a video tape or the like and, after completion of the game, scenes to be replayed are selected while reproducing the recorded video tape (master tape) and the selected scenes are sequentially recorded onto the video tape for the highlight scenes. With this scheme, desired replay scenes can be promptly reproduced from the video tape for the highlight scenes.
However, generally two or more hours are expended for almost all of the baseball games, and the recording to the master tape is executed for a long time. This has been causing a problem that a large amount of labors are expended for the editing operation for selecting some of desired scenes to be replayed from among the recorded scenes of a long time.
The method described above is a method in which the master tape to record all of the relay video images has been prepared beforehand, then desired scenes are selected from the master tape. It is, however, also conceivable to adopt the following method in which only desired scenes are selected and recorded while recording the relay video images to the master tape by using a VDR (Video Disk Recorder).
In the method in which only a desired scenes are selected and recorded while recording the relay video images to the master tape, by using the VDR, a desired scene can be selected while confirming the relay video images, so that an editing operation amount for the selection can be remarkably reduced as compared with the method whereby the master tape to record all of the relay video images is previously formed and, subsequently desired scenes are selected from the master tape.
The method mentioned above, however, has the following problems.
Namely, the operations for such a method are complicated because various operation commands must be generated after the set of cue numbers. Particularly, it requires busy editing operations such that the scenes recorded on the disk are again confirmed while generating a command to record desired scenes to the disk while observing the relay video image that is currently in progress, an extremely large operation load is imposed on the user.